Letters from the Broken Heart Club
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: Letters from those who couldn't find the words to say in person. Multiple Pairings. Chapter 1: from Puck to Quinn.


**Letters from the Broken Heart Club**

**Multiple pairings.**

**Chapter One: From Puck to Quinn**

Dearest Quinn,

I couldn't sleep last night because I knew it was over between us.

Ha. Yeah Right.

Do I freaking look like Mr. Fancypants Noah Cal-hooligan to you? Apparently so. God, you expected me to be some type of romantic Prince Charming. Like some kind of guy that sweeps you off of your feet and swings you around in slow motion to a cheesy 1990s pop song. Well guess what, Quinny? The Puckster doesn't roll that way. I mean, you had to know that. I can't change. I got a reputation, like something I gotta live up to, you know?

I thought it could actually work, though. Like, maybe we could accept each others' flaws and just try it. I thought I was getting better. I wanted to be better. You were the first chick that made any of that relationship shit seem worth it.

I saw Finn and Rachel today. I was cleaning her dads' pool for some kind of party, and even though I was honestly a little too scared to ask what kind of party it was, I stuck around long enough to see them. Anyway, it was so weird, cause Finn was just looking all… happy. I mean, Rachel was looking smokin' in her scrunched up blue bikini, but the Finnster wasn't even looking at that. He was just holding her hand while they sat on a lawn chair, and just kept smiling whenever she smiled. It was sickening. It was like she had his balls held hostage and he didn't even _care_.

Rachel did her "Hey Noah!" thing even tough she knows I hate my first name, and dragged Finn over to the pool to come and talk to me. And he just stared at her face in a daze. I mean, a UFO could have flown by, and Finn wouldn't even had noticed. It was like he was stuck in The Twilight Zone, or something.

But guess what I realized from all of this?

I think I want it.

But I _know_ I want it with you.

I know. It probably means nothing coming from me. You think I'm just trying to get in your pants again, and that this is actually a plot to get you to not date other people. But I promise you Quinn, it's not.

Seeing you with Beth… it like changed me, or something. Like, I go home and lie in my bed and just dream of you. And in my dreams, you're fully clothed. And we just talk and stuff. Trust me, that's an honor. And a rarity.

But seriously, Quinn. I can't really imagine being with anyone else but you. Like, when I think about my life ten years from now, you're there. Even if everything else changes, you're always there. I guess saying that probably creeps you out. I mean, I'm creeping myself out, too. You have to know that this has never happened to me before. I'm usually just a one-hit wonder kind of guy.

And truthfully, I never wanted to be any different until I had you.

But stupidly, I let you slip away. I had you, the only girl I wanted, and I lost you.

I still think about it. I remember how you were sitting on my bed, and you told me you loved me. And I remember freaking out, telling you it couldn't happen, because I was scared. I didn't tell you that, I told you I wanted to play the field, you started to cry. You told me you gave me everything and all you wanted in return was to know that I loved you back. But I lied. I told you I didn't love you. I thought it would be easier for both of us. But you just kept crying, and I just wanted to hold you and make it right. But we both know I had already fucked it up too badly by then.

When you walked out my door that night, you took a part of me with you, and I still haven't gotten that part of me back. Things just aren't right without you, Quinn.

Man, I am getting way too sappy for my liking. I'm turning into Finn 2.0, whipped and entirely too emotional. But I guess if this is the kind of guy you want, then I can do it. I can change.

Because despite all my sarcastic remarks and wandering eye for the ladies, you're what matters to me, Quinn. You're _all_ that matters.

I love you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say it.

-Puck

**A/N: Hello everyone :) So this is basically just a collection of letters from different characters to their former (or current) significant other. All kinds of different characters and couples :) It's basically just a fun story since I'm working on another full-lenghter that I'm really working hard on. So be on the lookout for that :) as soon as I get it proofread the first chapter will be up. Anyway, let me know you're thoughts and review! Thanks for reading! Next up, a letter from Artie to Tina!**

**-Caitlin**


End file.
